Tears & Rain
by Toadface
Summary: Picks up moments where Half Blood Prince left off, but from Draco's side. Draco has a big decision to make that will determine the rest of his life. He must choose to stay with the Dark Lord or side with his greatest enemy, Harry Potter.


_I wish I could surrender my soul;_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_See a liar that burns within my needing._

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wish I'd screamed out loud,_

_Instead I've found no meaning._

Draco Malfoy stood, face white as undriven snow, waiting, as terror clenched his insides. He was standing in front of the grave of his Lord's father, waiting for him to appear. The Death Eaters that had been at Hogwarts waited in the mist filled graveyard as they anticipated the arrival of their master. As Draco heard a loud pop, he dropped to his knees in reverence, as did all the others. His steel gray eyes were kept downcast as he waited for Voldemort to stop and stand in front of him.

"Rise Draco."

Draco stood with Snape beside him, his eyes still looking down onto the graveyard dirt. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, using his trait for Legimency that he had inherited from his father and perfected as a child. He tried not to shiver as he felt a freezing hand slide under his chin, lifting it so that he was now eye to eye with his Lord and master.

"Draco," he started, quietly, but anger clearly emanating from him, "You failed to perform the task I set forth for you."

"Yes my Lord. I am eternally sorry for that I failed to do. I ask humbly for your forgiveness."

The Dark Lord stared deep into Draco's eyes as Draco concentrated on his thoughts of terror and his need for forgiveness. The Dark Lord released his chin and swiftly pulled his wand out, pointing it at Draco. Draco's silver eyes glinted in fear as the Lord pulled a sickeningly evil smile.

"_Crucio"_

Draco fell upon the ground as white hot pain shot through his veins. He struggled with himself to not cry out and show the true excruciating pain he felt. He felt tears streaming down his face as the fiery torture continued to fill him. After an eternity spanned, the torture slowed and Draco rose to his feet, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face and struggling to keep his knees from buckling. Voldemort smiled upon him wryly.

"Good. You didn't scream or beg. You're stronger than your father was. Your mistake tonight has cost him, you realize. I shall forgive you this time Draco. But you realize if you ever fail again, it will be your mother that suffers the consequences as well as you."

Draco bowed deeply. "Yes my lord."

He remained bowed until he heard the Dark Lord leave. He rose and watched the others leave and fought for breath in his lungs as the realization of what his actions tonight meant. His father was gone. He knew Voldemort well enough to know that his lack of action tonight would not go unpunished.

Snape glanced over at Draco and grabbed onto his arm tightly as he Apparated the two to the Malfoy Manor. They moved into the living room, which was bathed in warm light and where Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on an ornate green couch, clutching her silk mahogany colored robe, apprehension written across her face. She sprang up as the two men entered the room, and ran to Draco, clutching onto him.

Draco clung numbly to his mother as she wailed, his eyes clouded with pain and confusion. He felt dead inside as memories of his father flashed throughout his head. He had a rocky relationship with his father, but he still loved him. It was his father. The man had raised him, provided for him, and taught him invaluable lessons about life and survival. And now, he was left as the leader of the Malfoy clan. The man of the house.

"Oh Draco! Your father! He's..." The rest of Narcissa's speech was drowned in her tears as she fell against Draco, sobs racking her thin pale body.

After his shirt was thoroughly drenched with salty tears, he detached himself from his mother and shook Snape's hand before he climbed upstairs. Once he was in his spacious room, he stripped himself down until he was free of clothes and crawled into his bed. He lay there for an hour, exhausted, but unable to drift off.

"Button," Draco called in a raspy voice.

Immediately the door opened and a house elf in a filthy toga scurried in and bowed so deeply that she fell over.

"Yes master? How may I serve you?" Buttons squeaked as she righted herself.

"I need a sleeping draught, one that will prevent dreams."

"Yes sir! Right away!"

The house elf sprinted out the door and returned a minute late, breathing hard and holding a small purple vial. Draco took it wordlessly and dismissed Buttons with a wave of his hand. He popped the cork, dropping it on the floor as he drained the entire bottle. Instantly, he felt the potion take hold and he released himself to it, falling into a quiet ebony darkness.


End file.
